


Edelweiss and Ivy

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash Yuletide [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, F/F, Femslash Yuletide 2013, Gift Giving, Romance, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emissaries love a good ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edelweiss and Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Femslash Yuletide](http://femslashyuletide.tumblr.com/) Day 17 "Homeade Gift" prompt

The alpha ceremony was short and sweet—no theatrics, no showboating. Talia spoke quietly with Laura alone for a little bit with the entire family gathered in the living room and afterwards, they went on a moonlight winter hunt with Laura leading the party. Traditions were simple for werewolves—blood, family, moonlight. Those were the things that mattered.

Druids, on the other hand—or emissaries, to be more specific—loved a good ceremony.

“This is so weird…I haven’t worn heels since prom,” Laura huffed into Marin’s neck, leaning heavily on her shoulder as she adjusted the ankle strap on her shoes. “This isn’t exactly presenting a new alpha with grace and poise.”

Marin laughed and guided Laura over to the bed. “Let me help you. The strap is all twisted around.” She bent down, hair falling in a curtain over Laura’s legs. “You fail so hard at fashion, I swear.”

Laura barked out an incredulous laugh. “Oh, okay, miss cargo-pants-and-ankle-boots! Let’s not get into each other’s fashion _faux pas_.”

“That’s not fair, we were fifteen! At least I didn’t wear Converse sneakers to the homecoming dance sophomore year.” Marin unbuckled the tiny, tooth-sized clasp on Laura’s shoe and gently twisted it around so it settled neatly against the bone of her ankle. 

Laura snorted, and held out her hand to help Marin up. “Remember how Derek used to gel his hair in high school? He could’ve stopped a hurricane with that gel, I swear.”

The girls (women) laughed on the bed, sitting in their fanciest outfits, shoulder to shoulder. Marin reached over and squeezed Laura’s hand. “We’ve had some good times, haven’t we?”

Laura smiled, pressing a kiss to Marin’s bare shoulder, running her index finger idly beneath the spaghetti strap of her purple dress. “Hell yeah, we have. It was always me and you, Morrell. The winsome twosome.”

“Don’t get all mushy on me now,” Marin said, shooting her a devilish glance. The moonlight filtered through the window and made her brown eyes sparkle.

“I’m serious, though. I’m so happy about this. This whole day, heels and all.” Laura so rarely showed her feelings like that, she preferred to translate them in kisses and growls and burning eyes.

“It wasn’t exactly unexpected.” Marin scooted further back on the bed, crossing her legs pretzel-style and facing Laura. When her girlfriend (girlfriend, best friend, soul-mate, alpha) wanted to talk, she was always there to listen. There were some things an emissary just couldn’t stop being.

“I know,” Laura said, turning her back to Marin. “Here, do my hair while I emote, I have to look away.”

Marin laughed and grabbed a comb and a few bobby pins off Laura’s night table.

“I just think sometimes, about us. About how we ended up,” Laura continued, her voice soft and serene, the voice she reserved only for Marin. “I mean, we were in diapers together. We went to kindergarten together, we were there for first periods and bra shopping together, we got our driver’s license at the same time. We’ve spent every day together.”

“Does that freak you out?” Marin gently gathered Laura’s dark hair in one long swath and began to braid it like she had a million times before.

“No, never. Not for a second.” Laura reached back and touched Marin’s hand, like she just needed that contact, that reassurance. “It almost freaks me out how much I love you sometimes.”

Tears welled up in Marin’s eyes, but she blinked them away, and instead leaned in to press a kiss to the top of Laura’s spine. “I love you, too, you crazy alpha.” She finished Laura’s braid and pinned it in a coil at the base of her skull. “You’re all set.”

Laura turned around and Marin was surprised to see tears running down her cheeks. Before she could say anything, Laura cupped Marin’s face in her hands and kissed her, deep and safe and loving. Marin wrapped her arms around Laura’s shoulders, enveloping her in warmth, and tipped her head back so Laura could deepen the kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, Laura smiled and pressed her forehead against Marin’s. “That was our first kiss.” They’d shared a million first kisses—first French kiss, first drive-in movie kiss, first post-breakup kiss (that one happened a few times). “Our first kiss as alpha and emissary.”

Marin licked her lips. She wanted to push Laura back onto the bed, let her hair down, pull their nice dresses off and make love like animals, like a werewolf and a mate. But she couldn’t skip the ceremony. “I have something for you. Before we go down.”

She went over to her purse, kept on top of Laura’s dress, and retrieved a bundle of purple cotton—scraps of an old sweater she’d outgrown but Laura had always loved. “I prepared this earlier. It isn’t much, but it’s sort of like…”

“A wedding bouquet,” Laura whispered, taking the bundle with shaking hands. She unwrapped the cotton to reveal a bunch of fragrant flowers and leaves, wrapped in a length of red ribbon. “What are they?”

“They aren’t very pretty,” Marin said with a smile, “but they mean a lot. The outside leaves are arborvitae, for unchanging friendship. The white ones are edelweiss for devotion. They’re circled in ivy, for continuity and eternity. And the pink is myrtle, for true love and marriage.”

Laura cradled the bouquet in her arms, and Marin thought she looked like a bride in her red dress and soft hair. A gawky, long-limbed werewolf bride with a bundle of mismatched flowers. Marin wouldn’t have her any other way.

“I made a few extras. I’m hanging them to press and dry. It’s sort of a family holiday tradition, for Christmas and birthdays and alpha ceremonies.” Marin felt a little silly, but as Laura drew the pink myrtle to her nose and inhaled, her chest tightened with love.

“We’ll put them all over our home. Friendship, devotion, eternity…”

“And true love,” Marin finished, and held out her arm. “Are you ready to go, Alpha Mine?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be. I’ll need more than an arm if we’re going to make it down the stairs.”

“I swear, how do you not destroy this town when you shift? You have zero coordination.”

“But you love me anyways,” Laura said, and straightened her shoulders. “Let’s do this thing.”

They hobbled out of the room together, best friends and soul-mates, alpha and emissary, and Laura only fell once.


End file.
